This invention relates generally to apparatus for treating atmospheric air within a predetermined area and more particularly to apparatus for generating ozone for use as a deodorizer and air purifier within the predetermined area and its surrounding environment.
Ozone generators for supplying ozone to a localized region such as a room or other type of an enclosed area is generally known. Such apparatus typically comprises a housing in which there is located one or more ozone generating units which when energized produce ozone gas which is then fed from the housing to the surrounding air where it operates to clean the environment of pollution, odors, bacteria, mildew, mold, bad air viruses, etc. Such apparatus is particularly applicable in the food industry and factories where a large amount of contaminants are present in the atmosphere. Generally, each ozone generator unit includes a pair of electrodes separated by a dielectric member and which are activated from a high voltage source, for example, a high voltage step-up transformer connected to the AC line voltage. An electrical discharge occurs between the electrodes of the ozone generator, causing gaseous ozone to be produced.
To cool the transformer and improve the transfer of the ozone generated from inside the housing to the surroundings, some type of air circulator, such as a fan or blower, is normally installed on or in the housing for not only drawing air into the housing, but for forcing air including the generated ozone out of the housing. As a result of the inclusion of a blower or fan, however, air contaminated with such undesirable elements such as oil, grease or water, is drawn into the apparatus and blown into the main enclosure and onto the electrodes and the means utilized to support these electrodes, e.g. glass tubes. When a glass tube gets wet with oil, grease or water, the high voltage on the inside of the tube and the high voltage on the outside of the tube created by the conductor electrode make contact around the end of the wet tube which then causes the transformer to heat and eventually break down, thus rendering the apparatus non-operational.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in apparatus for treating air in a localized environment.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improvement in ozone generators.
And yet a further object of the invention is to provide an improved, safe and durable ozonizer for applications requiring air purification and deodorization.